A Queen for the King
by Pheonix Ashes
Summary: Kai is the best beyblader there is, the king. Now, the Bladebreakers meet a group of four girls who are in control of a superior team, the Arctic Wolves. Will Kai find his queen? *UPDATED* r/r ^_^
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: If I did own Beyblade would I be here writing this? No. So don't sue me, cuz I don't own Beyblade, just the plot. I also got some ideas from Magi-Nation (which I don't own either. I'm so poor!), so don't sue me for that either. Why are you reading the disclaimers anyway? Go read the story!  
  
Good, now that that's over with, let's get on with the story! This is my first one, so go easy on me. Remember to R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A Queen for the King  
  
By Phoenix Ashes  
  
"Speech"  
  
Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* " Catalyst, attack!"  
  
Tyson watched, helplessly, as the Dragoon took blow after blow from some strange girl's beyblade. He remembered challenging her to a match in this dark alleyway and she agreed. Then, her beyblade was just a blur of motion; Tyson could even keep up in time to see when it was getting ready to strike.  
  
" Kenny, is there anything Dizzi found yet?" Tyson asked his friend desperately.  
  
The boy typing frantically on his laptop answered, " Yes! I got something Tyson. Her beyblade is called the Catalyst. Its specialty is speed. If you can manage to just get one hit at it, it will knock her out. Dragoon's power is much stronger, but you'll have to catch her first."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed, and her mouth formed an angry scowl. " So your Dragoon is stronger than Catalyst, but you'll have to catch me first. Catalyst, Agility!"  
  
The BladeBreakers watched as the girl's black beyblade sped up even more so that they couldn't even make it out anymore. They all looked really impressed, except Kai. He frowned. The preference of speed over power, the taunts, and the whole fighting style the girl had were all so familiar to him. But he dismissed the memory of his past immediately. There was no way it could be her, could it?  
  
Meanwhile Tyson had found a way to hit the beyblade that was a blur of motion. " Dragoon, use a Storm attack that will strike the entire bowl!" A typhoon emerged from Tyson's blade, expanding to cover the whole wok. When Dragoon's Storm had dispersed, the black beyblade had hit the ground, defeated.  
  
" YES!!" Tyson yelled, jumping up in victory.  
  
"Good job, Tyson!"  
  
"Great match!"  
  
"The idea about using Storm to attack the whole bowl was an excellent idea!" His friends ran up to congratulate him, all except Kai, who stood back with his arms folded.  
  
" I lost. Impossible, how did you beat me?" The girl was looking at her blade in shock.  
  
" Hey, it's no big deal. You just lost one match. You put up a really good fight. You just need to practice more." Ray told her.  
  
She glared at Ray. " No, you don't understand! I lost!"  
  
" Marella, what is going on?" a cold voice asked from the back of the alley.  
  
The girl, Marella, spun around, an expression of alarm on her face. "Jaela!" Kai's eyes widened in surprise at the name.  
  
Four girls stepped out from the shadows. The one in front looked like their leader. " Marella, is something wrong?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow coolly. Her voice labeled her as the person who spoke before.  
  
" Hey, are you with her?" Tyson called. " She's really good. She almost beat me!"  
  
" Almost?" she repeated dangerously. She glanced at the cringing girl in front of her. " Is that right, Marella? You lost this match?"  
  
The girl nodded nervously. " But Jaela, I can explain," she started. Another girl behind Jaela silenced Marella with a warning look.  
  
" There is nothing to explain," Jaela snapped. " You have failed. You know the consequences for failure among the Arctic Wolves."  
  
" Whoa! You're part of the Arctic Wolves!?" Tyson interrupted suddenly, sounding amazed. " They've never lost once in 3 years and the leader comes from a top ranked team. I heard that they usually operate in this town, but I never thought I'd actually meet them!"  
  
Jaela glanced coldly at Tyson. " Since you seem to know so much about us, then you must know the penalty for losing." She looked back at Marella. " Leave. If you cannot even defeat this boy, you have no right to call yourself an Arctic Wolf."  
  
" I know," Marella said, looking at her feet. " I'm sorry." She turned and ran out of the alley.  
  
" Don't you think you're being a little hard on her? She just lost one match. I think only the leader has the right to do that." Ray pointed out.  
  
Jaela smirked, while another girl, with dark auburn hair, looked critically at Ray. " Jaela is the lead-" Jaela waved for her to stop.  
  
" We are part of the Arctic Wolves as you have guessed. The three people behind me are the top three bladers on the team. And I am their team captain, Jaela." Jaela motioned for the others to introduce themselves.  
  
They stepped into the light, identical impassive gazes on their features. A girl with honey coloured hair said, " My name's Pruitt."  
  
The girl with dark auburn hair went next. " Grega," she stated simply.  
  
" I'm Oqua." A girl with sea blue hair stepped up. Jaela smiled faintly at the shocked and impressed looks on the Bladebreaker's faces.  
  
Then, she turned her attention to a boy standing alone in the back of the group. " Kai," she started. " Long time no see." The blue haired boy acknowledged her with a curt incline of his head, eyes closed to hide any emotions that might be betrayed there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Awful? The best thing you ever saw? (yah, wutever!) Anyway, let me know! Pleaz pleaz pleaz R&R! O, yah, tell me wut couplings you want. I already made them up, but I wanted to see what other ppl think.  
  
Here are the people that are available for pairings: Ray, Tyson, Max, Grega, Oqua and Pruitt. Kai and Jaela are already together, so sorry guys. R/R. Thanx! 


	2. Exhibition Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Okay, thank you crystal of psyche and Lady BackDragonFire for reviewing for me! Thank you so much. Jaela and co. is a little cold now, cuz they aren't familiar with anyone, but they'll warm up later I promise! Be patient. Here's the next chappie!  
  
Chapter 2: Exhibition Match  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson looked from Kai to Jaela, then back to Kai again. " Um, Kai? Do you know her?" Kai opened his eyes, his appearance back to normal.  
  
" Kai, your standards have lowered considerably since the last time I've seen you," Jaela commented. " Replacing the Blade Sharks with these amateurs." Her gaze swept over the Bladebreakers, stopping momentarily at Ray.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson countered. " Just who are you calling amateurs."  
  
" You boy," Oqua answered smoothly, looking at Tyson. " The kid behind you with the laptop and your little fair-haired friend. However," she paused and looked at Ray. " However, the former White Tiger would be an interesting opponent."  
  
" How did you know?" Ray demanded in a soft voice.  
  
" Everyone knows about traitors," Pruitt retorted.  
  
" Never mind! You think you're so good? Well-"  
  
Oqua interrupted Tyson's angry rant with a snicker. " We don't think we're good, kid. We know it."  
  
"What?!" Tyson spluttered in anger. " Fine, if you're sooo good, then let's beyblade! Let's see just how good you really are!"  
  
" Fine!" Pruitt backed. " Not as if it would take a very long time to knock you out. Bring it!" She whipped out her brown and green beyblade.  
  
" No," Jaela murmured.  
  
" What?" Pruitt demanded. " Why not Jaela?"  
  
" No, I didn't mean it that way Pruitt." Jaela smiled at her friend. " I will fight him." She pulled out her own silver and frost blue blade and turned to face Tyson. " C'mon, kid, I'll be the one you'll face."  
  
" Alright! Talk about luck!" Tyson cheered. " I'll be facing the leader of the Arctic Wolves!"  
  
Pruitt smirked and put away her own blade. This should be good, she thought. Jaela hasn't agreed to fight anyone in a long time. .  
  
" Don't cheer too quickly, boy," Grega advised him quietly. " Jaela isn't called captain of the Arctic Wolves for nothing."  
  
Jaela ignored the others and concentrated on Kai. " Watch carefully Kai and you'll see that J'lith is still very competent. " Max started counting down.  
  
"3." Tyson's hand tensed on his blade.  
  
".2." Jaela glanced casually at her juvenile challenger.  
  
".1." Both players shifted into position.  
  
" Let it rip!!"  
  
Jaela jerked the cord on her blade launcher. Her silver and frost blue beyblade shot out of its launcher and hit the wok in a rain of fiery sparks. Tyson's Dragoon followed not long after.  
  
The two blades circled each other in a face off. " Come on, J'lith, let's have a little fun," Jaela called. Jaela's blade suddenly circled around Dragoon and rammed into it with tremendous force.  
  
Dragoon wavered from the blow, but stayed spinning. " Wh-what power!" Ray exclaimed in amazement. Kai was now watching the match with a semi- interested look. (A/N: He would never allow himself to look interested. Lol.)  
  
" Dragoon, hang in there!" Tyson called. " Let's show them what we can do! Storm Attack!" A tornado emerged from the blue beyblade (Is it blue?) for the second time that day and spread to cover the wok in a matter of seconds.  
  
" Dodge it," Jaela commanded. Her blade literally flew into the air and hovered there until the danger below had diminished.  
  
" Whoa! How'd she do that? Her blade is one of the rare few that has the ability to lay suspended in the air for periods at a time." Kenny notified everyone.  
  
" Really?" Tyson asked nervously. " Dragoon, be careful." Dragoon circled the bowl, keeping a distance away from Jaela's beyblade.  
  
" Leaving? Let's play some more." J'lith rammed into Dragoon once more and sent it flying out of the wok.  
  
" No." Tyson gasped.  
  
" That wasn't a lot of fun," Jaela remarked as she caught her flying beyblade. " I didn't even need to call upon J'lith to defeat you." " Then again, I hardly ever do," she added.  
  
Kai stepped forward. " Jaela, I will face you."  
  
Jaela's deep indigo eyes registered surprise for a split second, before she smiled. " Very well Kai," she replied coolly. " Saturday, Tarot Park at 1:00."  
  
Kai nodded. "I'll be there."  
  
" We'll be there." Tyson corrected him. Both Jaela and Kai sent him a withering look.  
  
" I will face you too." Ray stated.  
  
" Sure. This was only an exhibition match after all. Next time, you'll face all four of us. Till then Kai." Jaela turned and her and her girls vanished into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the boys walked back to the hotel where they were staying, the group was quieter than usual and even Tyson wasn't talking much. When they arrived at the hotel, they said good night to Mr. Dickenson and went to bed. The brief, yet intense encounter with the 4 members of the Arctic Wolves had exhausted them.  
  
However, once they'd reached their massive suite, four of the Bladebreakers collapsed on the sofa but didn't go to bed. Kai, on the other hand, withdrew into his bedroom (he didn't share, so it was his alone).  
  
After he had gone, Tyson said out loud, " What do you think Jaela had to do with Kai?"  
  
" She must have been someone from his past," Max reasoned. " She seemed to know him really well."  
  
" Hmm, that's true," Ray agreed. " But who?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You'll find out more about Jaela and Kai's past next time. Mostly focused on Kai in his room with his flashbacks. Pleaz review! Thanx. ~_^ 


	3. Glimpses of the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Sorrie for the looooooooong wait. I had a sorta writer's block, plus tons of homework. This chapter is really lame in my opinion. I hope you like it a lot better that I do. Thank you Digital Wizard, but why did u read it during IT. You were supposed ta be researching! Oohh! Bad girl! Anyways, Mariah is gonna be in the story. Wait and see where she comes in. R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Glimpses of the Past  
  
'Thought' (Forget the stupid signs I made for thought in the 1st chappi.) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai entered his room in the hotel suite. After placing Dranzer carefully on his drawer, he collapsed onto his bed. He lay there for a while, just staring at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
' Was that really her?' he asked himself over and over again.  
  
He sighed and rolled to one side. " Of course it was her," he chided himself softly. " What do you think it was- a clone?"  
  
" Oh great," he muttered. " Now you're talking to yourself."  
  
Then he heard a tentative knock on the door. Ray stuck his head into the room.  
  
" Come in," Kai said.  
  
Ray opened the door wider and walked in, followed by Tyson, Max and Kenny.  
  
" What do you want?" Kai asked, a touch of irritation in his voice. " You should be sleeping. You won't be able to concentrate in the tournament if you are tired and sleepy."  
  
" Look who's talking, Mr. Grumpy," Max laughed good-naturedly. " You haven't gone to bed either."  
  
" Never mind! What does Jaela have to do with you Kai?" Tyson jumped to the point, impatient as always. His 3 companions shifted uncomfortably as Kai gave them the death glare to top all death glares.  
  
" What he means is that I have checked up on Jaela and it seems that she was a former member of *your* team, the Blade Sharks," Dizzi announced. " Mind telling us what's up?"  
  
" No," Kai answered curtly. " I don't need a talking computer to tell me what to do."  
  
" Well I never!" Dizzi huffed, instantly shutting down. The boys were quiet for another 5 minutes.  
  
Finally, Max couldn't stand it any longer. " Kai," he started hesitantly. " Well, Kenny just checked the tournament line up, and well, the Artic Wolves are there too. So, we were wondering if you would tell us what Jaela and your relationship is or was."  
  
Kai glanced at him from the corner of his eye and sighed in consent. He waved for them to sit down. " Jaela *was* indeed a member of my former team at once time. We have known each other since we were 8. Her grandfather is apparently a big political figurehead in the New Zealand and a legendary blader. My grandfather knew him well, so when Jaela was sent to Japan to train and live, he naturally took her in."  
  
" Even before the Shell Sharks, we trained together, helping each other hone and sharpen our abilities and blading strategies. We were almost inseparable. When the Blade Sharks was formed, she was the best blader I had."  
  
" Even better than you?" Kenny pressed.  
  
" Almost," Kai admitted.  
  
"Then why did she leave?"  
  
" Because of someone."  
  
" Can't you be more specific man?" Tyson moaned impatiently.  
  
Kai took the pleasure of giving him another glare before going on. " There was this girl who was in our gang at that time. Jaela had found her near a really bad part of town when she was on patrol. The girl, Mary, was half- starved and looked really beaten."  
  
" Usually, people had to proved themselves before being accepted, but for Mary, I made an exception."  
  
" You don't see those everyday," Tyson muttered.  
  
Ray growled slightly; a warning that if Tyson did *not* shut up, he was going to be in for it. He turned to Kai and told him quietly to continue.  
  
" She actually proved herself to be quite a good beyblader and very loyal to Jaela. She would trail behind Jaela, always a quiet, serious, devoted shadow. Jaela cared for her deeply. She once told me that Mary was almost like her little sister. But, once day Mary got shot by the leader of another smaller gang." Kai stopped talking.  
  
" Uh, then what happened?" Max asked cautiously.  
  
Tyson, however, decided to go about it a much more effective, but dangerous way. " HELLO??" He waved his hand in front of Kai's face, failing to see the anger patches that were appearing on the blue-haired teen's face. Tyson proceeded to poke Kai repeatedly on the shoulder.  
  
" Grrr." A hand snapped out and grabbed Tyson's arm.  
  
" Ow!!! Leggo!"  
  
" Do you want to listen or not?" Kai snapped, his hand still holding Tyson's arm in a *very* tight grip.  
  
" Fine," Tyson grumbled. " Just let go!" He managed to wrench his arm from the other teen's grip and rubbed it.  
  
Kai made a small "hmph" sound and continued. " She died 2 days later in the hospital. Jaela was extremely pissed off. She went to find the guy who shot her and taught him what happened to people who made her angry. Then, after a few weeks, she told me that she was going to leave; go back to New Zealand. And that was it, until tonight."  
  
" Well, what happened to the guy?" Kenny inquired. " You know, the one that shot Mary."  
  
A smirk ran over Kai's usually serious features. " Last time I checked, he was in the hospital recovering from a broken arm and leg, dislocated right shoulder, several broken ribs and various cuts and bruises."  
  
The four boys stood there stunned. " Wow," Tyson remarked, breaking the silence. " That must've hurt." And with that the spell was broken.  
  
" Perhaps you should tell us more about her strategies," Dizzi, who had turned back on, suggested.  
  
The slate-haired boy scowled at the laptop. " Wait and find out. It would be unfair to reveal them to you now."  
  
Tyson opened his mouth to make another annoying comment, when Ray interrupted. " We understand Kai," he said, looking pointedly at Tyson. " Let's go guys."  
  
The other four boys trooped out the door. Kai sighed and turned off the lights. Within minutes, the young teen had fallen fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
At the entrance of the grand hotel, a lone figure stood gazing up at a window where the light had just gone out. " Sleep well, Kai. We'll see what this team of yours can do soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Probably not. *mutters under breath* stupid.stupid writer's block! *kicks at a huge wooden block that says 'Writer's' on it* Oww!!! Ow ow ow ow!That was dumb.  
  
Anyways, Read and Review! Ciao! 


	4. The Next Day

Disclaimer: Stupid, this reallie ruins my day. o well, I don't own! There much betta!  
  
Damn its been a long time since I last updated. Thank you soo much for the reviews. Please leave your email if u review so I can thank u personally. I kno I didn't do this B4, but I didn't think of it. Dumb huh? Sorrie. Anyways, my writers block takes a long time to fade as you can tell. I'm soooo sorry, but there's really nothing I can say to make it up, so ENJOY (hopefully).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4: The Next Day ( for lack of a better name)  
  
" Wake up Tyson!"  
  
*SNORE*  
  
" Oh god."  
  
Kai sat, sipping his coffee, at the coffee table in their suite talking to Mr. Dickenson on the phone. " Oh, and we'll probably be a little late to breakfast," he added, watching Max and Kenny attempt to drag Tyson out of bed.  
  
The bundle of covers that was, apparently, Tyson refused to budge from the bed. " My goodness Tyson," Max panted, struggling to pull his friend from the bed, " you need to go on a diet or something!"  
  
Finally, after a lot of struggling on Max and Kenny's part, they managed to get Tyson ready for the day. After breakfast, the boys decided to just wander around New Zealand for a while (that's where they were for the Great Barrier Reef Tournament). They were wandering the maze of streets for about an hour before.  
  
" Hey you!"  
  
The boys turned around to look at the caller. Two boys with malicious grins on their faces stood behind them. " Are you the one that Jaela told us to leave alone?" the blond one asked. He turned to his companion. " They don't look so tough."  
  
" Yeah," the other one sneered, looking deliberately at Kai. " I think we could take them Marcus."  
  
Tyson, as always, didn't bother to think about who his opponents were or the fact that their beyblades were a lot bigger and more powerful that his. " You wanna beyblade?" he grinned.  
  
The two boys looked at each other meaningfully. " Yeah," the blond one, Marcus, said. " You wanna go?"  
  
" Sure!"  
  
" Tyson, are you sure that's a good idea?" Max shot a worried glance at his overeager friend.  
  
" 'Course it is," his friend replied. And of course it wasn't. Within minutes, the blond boy had Tyson on his knees. As he called for his beyblade to finish it, a loud screech pierced through the air. A bright- eyed hawk swooped through the air and picked the strange boy's beyblade up with its talons. It alighted on a gauntleted fist of a figure near the end of the block.  
  
" Marcus, Antonio, are you two going to make a habit of disobeying your captain?" a female voice inquired. ' That voice sounds familiar,' Kenny thought.  
  
" And you expect to make our team lineup for the tournament," the figure was walking towards them now. As she slowly came closer, the BladeBreakers recognized Grega, the girl with the auburn hair from the night before. " At this rate, you be lucky if she even lets you watch," she continued, slightly amused.  
  
The boys, Marcus and Antonio, however did not look happy at all. If anything they looked nervous and just a bit sulky. " Grega," Marcus, spoke up, almost whining.  
  
" Be quiet," Grega commanded. " I did not come here to listen to your excuses. Go back to the station. You can explain yourselves to Jaela." The two boys gulped and shot the BladeBreakers a dirty look before taking off into another street.  
  
" Why are you here, Grega?" Ray asked with a suspicious. Could Jaela have sent her to spy on their beyblading styles? Jaela didn't seem the type last night, but you never know.  
  
" Relax, White Tiger," Grega said, almost reading his thoughts. " I was not sent here to monitor you. I have a message for your team captain." She withdrew an envelope from her jacket and handed it to Kai, who stepped forward to accept it with a slight nod. " Send a response back with Topaz." The hawk hearing her name took off from her mistress' fist and landed on Max's shoulder. Grega turned and followed the street that Marcus and Antonio had disappeared down.  
  
" Open it open it!!" Tyson demanded, leaning over Kai's shoulder, trying to snatch the small delicate envelope out of his hands.  
  
Kai smirked. " No," he stated, amused deliberately holding the envelope just out of the other teens reach. " Learn some patience. You'll need it for the tournament."  
  
" Aww, c'mon Kai," Kenny pleaded.  
  
" Yeah, stop keeping me in suspense already," Dizzy complained. " It's bad for my circuits to over heat."  
  
" Well too bad. Besides, it's time for lunch, I believe," Kai said.  
  
" GRRR.."  
  
" Uh, what was that?" Max asked.  
  
" Hehehe.. My stomach?" Tyson offered sheepishly. The boys all sweat dropped. " Well anyways! Lunch!" As usual when there was talk of food, all other thoughts left Tyson's mind. Shaking their heads at his attention of a 3 year old, the other four boys headed off after the blue-haired teen to find something to appease Tyson's massive appetite.  
  
" I swear 'food' is some kind of trigger to brainwash Tyson," Max murmured, shaking his head. " He forgets everything whenever he hears that word." Walking beside him, Ray smothered his laugh.  
  
So the 5 friends spent the rest of the afternoon exploring New Zealand to their hearts content, or their stomachs content. Depends on how you look at it (or if you're Tyson).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review. Hopefully I can get the next chapter on soon, but I kinda need help from where this is gonna go from here. Hehehe.. what should the letter say? Email me if you've got any suggestions! Silver_cobra_j13@hotmail.com. Title the subject Fanfiction suggestion so I kno please. Thanx and REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
